Robots make the greatest green tea
by polonium2102
Summary: On I-Island, Melissa hears about Izuku and Ochaco having a thing and devises a plan to put the two of them together. IzuOcha oneshot. Contains a lost narrator, an OC cameo and a general disdain for the fourth wall. Possible OOC for Melissa.


**A.N.:** Hey there! This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please be indulgent. I watched the my hero academia movie recently and I thought it was really great ! Seeing as Melissa and Deku are the main characters we don't get to see much IzuOcha goodness. That is, until I come to the rescue ! Might be a bit OOC for Melissa.

The sun was high in the sky above I-Island . Melissa thought it seemed quite peaceful since the events of the day before. And who could blame her ? I-Island probably had suffered its most important crisis and her dad was at the centre of it. He had employed the use of villains to take his research back from his employers. Needless to say, it wasn't the best time ever in her life seeing as the ice cream she was eating right now was quite delicious and ...

"Are you okay Melissa ?" Ochaco asked, "You seem off somehow..."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine." Melissa replied, "I kind of spaced out."

"Oh really, is that all there is about it ?" Mina asked, "I'm sure there is a boy behind that…"

"What ? I wasn't thinking about that !" Melissa defended, starting to blush because of the weird ways Mina was trying to deviate the conversation.

"This is ridiculous, Mina," Yaoyorozu reprimanded, "You can't say there is a boy behind that just because she spaced for a moment !"

"I'm sorry but that's just the most valid point in my favour." Mina retorted as she suddenly gasped.

"You okay there, Mina, ribbit ?" Tsuyu croaked.

"I couldn't be better ! I just found out who Melissa loves and why she isn't telling us !" Mina said, barely containing her excitement.

"And what is the identity of this mysterious lucky guy ?" Jirou questioned, not truly convinced.

"Of course, it's Deku !" Mina explained, "For you see, she has spent quite the long amount of time with him and was clearly impressed by everything he accomplished ! Not to mention, he saved her twice ! Therefore I conclude that she has undoubtedly fallen in love with him !"

At that point, Ochaco and Melissa had spitted their drinks, having been quite unlucky to be drinking when Mina was speaking, and every other girl was left aghast by what Mina had just said. However, one dared to push the conversation further.

"Then why isn't she telling us ?" Tsuyu asked, in her usual blunt matter.

"Why, that's elementary my dear Tsuyu," Mina blatantly referenced, "Melissa is a very observant person and she saw that Ochaco was in love with Deku ! And now it should appear quite clearly why she wasn't telling us : she didn't want to betray her friendship with Ochaco !"

Nobody knew how to answer to that. I mean I don't know how to answer to that and since I'm the author, that certainly means… Oh. Wait a minute. _Scrambles around with his papers for a while._ I'm really sorry, I'm searching for what I was actually supposed to say… Just one minute, I'll be right back.

_Several hours later…_

Okay, where was I again ? Oh yes Mina. So as I was saying, nobody had the answer to this, except hopefully, me. Ochaco was now turning so many different shades of red, it was hard to come up with names for it.

"Is that true ?" Melissa asked, seeming surprisingly interested by what Mina had said.

"It would seem like it." Tooru answered suddenly, which made the girls jump because they had forgotten the presence of the invisible hero-in-training.

"And I've got lots of proof !" Mina added, "We could start with that time..."

"Nooo ! Stop it !" Ochaco interrupted, as she blushed even deeper, "We wouldn't want everyone to know about that, would we ?"

"But… That's not fair !" Mina whined.

"No, if she doesn't want to talk about it, we shall not make her even more embarrassed than she is." Yaoyorozu firmly said.

Melissa was deep in thought. She had never thought that Deku and Ochaco might be in love but it made more and more sense the more she thought of it. Judging by Ochaco's reaction and Deku's general character, it seemed quite obvious that the two of them were too shy to confess to each other. It also seemed that they would probably go along even better if they confessed, and they would stop getting teased all the time by people like Mina – though knowing her you could never be so sure.

As such, she began to think about a plan to make Izuku and Ohaco confess their love to each other. However that train of thought got interrupted again when Ochaco turned to her and asked with concern if she was alright.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out again," Melissa replied. And then she suddenly said : "That's right ! Come with me Ochaco !"

The other girls were surprised and asked if they could come along but Melissa said it was private. Ochaco and her went to her lab to devise a plan so that Ochaco could confess her love with Deku no problem.

Meanwhile, Iida and Izuku, the two best friends of Ochaco, were eating at a café nearby. Izuku, like Melissa, was easily prey to long inner monologues we don't have the time to be writing, which is why Iida comes to our rescue !

"Are you okay Midoriya ?" Iida politely asked, concerned by his friend that had contracted the "main hero is deep in thought" syndrome.

"Ah, don't worry about it Iida," Izuku answered, while sheepishly scratching his head, "I was just thinking about what happened yesterday and the help that Melissa had brought to us."

"It's true that she is a good friend," Iida thought aloud, " However, it would seem this isn't the only thing concerning you ?"

"Ah, well you see," Izuku replied, starting to blush a little, "I thought Melissa might be able to help with a problem I've had for a while now..."

"And what might that problem be ?" Iida asked, wanting to help his friend out, "I could perhaps help you with it."

"It's really embarrassing," Izuku answered, blushing a bit deeper, "I've always thought of Uraraka as only a friend for the longest time, but now, whenever I'm with here, there's a bubbly feeling - happiness, I guess ? - that makes me want to stay with her."

"Midoriya, I think you might have fallen in love with her," Iida hypothesised, "It's a completely natural feeling and I can see why you didn't want to tell me. It's true that I might not be able to give you relevant advice, but don't hesitate to tell me when you have a problem. It's isn't good to keep it bottled up."

"Sorry about that," Izuku said, scratching his head, "I get embarrassed really easily and it's hard to talk about it."

"I do have a question though," Iida admitted, "Why go and ask Melissa for help ?"

"Well, you see," Izuku explained, "She's a close friend to me and Uraraka - not that you are a bad friend of course ! - and I thought that since she is a girl, she might be able to give me advice on the matter."

"If that's the case," Iida said, "I shall not keep you any longer. Feel free to go see her."

"Ah, thanks Iida !" Izuku replied, taking his leave.

He arrived at Melissa's lab at the academy and ringed the bell. After a few moments, Melissa opened the door and invited Izuku to come in.

"Thanks for letting me in !" Izuku politely said.

"You're welcome !" Melissa replied, "Please make yourself at home ! You can go sitting on that chair over there. I'm making tea. Would you like some ?"

"Oh, sure," Izuku answered, "Green tea please."

Melissa smirked, it was the same kind Ochaco had asked for ! Clearly the two of those were meant for each other. Her plan would go wonderfully well, she thought. She was interrupted when her home assistant made itself known.

"The water is ready, Melissa." it said in its robotic voice.

"AHHHH !" Izuku screamed, the concept of home assistant surprisingly new for him, "That thing… It just spoke !"

"Oh my gosh, Izuku," Melissa said, barely containing her laughter, "It's just a Xiaogle assistant."

"You have one of those," Izuku asked, turning from horror to admiration in the span of a second, "I heard that they are extremely rare and only a few people in the world have them..."

"That might because my dad invented them..." Melissa confessed, "and I might have helped with its creation..."

"You did ? That's awesome Melissa !" Izuku promptly said.

"Thanks," Melissa replied, "That's very nice of you."

She served Izuku and herself the tea and they began to talk for a while about computers and all other marvels of technology - like the geeks they are - until she asked why he had come here.

"Well, I've come for advice," Izuku admitted, "I'm in love with Uraraka and I don't know how or when to say it… And I thought you could help me since you're a girl and you are friends with Uraraka and me."

"You are a lucky guy, Izuku," Melissa replied, "I've got just the plan for you ! And you only need to go at I-expo by 5 pm in the exhibit part to make it work !"

"Wow, that's incredible !" Izuku said, "That's so nice of you and… Wait, how come you have a plan if I just told you about it ?"

"Magicians must keep their secrets." Melissa answered like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You're a magician ?!" Izuku said, feeling more and more confused by the minute.

"Of course not," Melissa replied, "It's just an expression."

"Oh thank gosh," Izuku said with relief, "I should get going though. It might take a while to prepare myself and get there. See you later, I guess ?"

"I don't know if you'll be seeing me again," Melissa admitted, "I've got a plan to prepare. Don't take too long to chose what clothes you'll put on. I don't think Ochaco will mind."

"If you say so," Izuku replied, "Goodbye then !"

"Goodbye Izuku !" Melissa said.

And with this Izuku left. Melissa was left on her own for her devious machinations – or not really, who do you think she is ?

_I-expo, exhibit room, 4:55 pm_

Ochaco got to the room specified by Melissa 15 minutes in advance. She couldn't bear being late for something so important so he tried to get there as soon as possible. She even thought of getting there 30 minutes in advance but after calling Melissa she got convinced that was a bad idea. She slowly to understand that as she was getting more and more stressed by the minute as she was fearing wasn't going to come, or that Melissa's plan wouldn't be ready soon enough…

However she got quickly reassured when she saw a familiar green-haired boy walking through the crowd. At the same time though, she started to blush a little, remembering what Melissa's plan had in store for her. Though quickly – the fourth time in this story if you were paying attention – that thought train crashed again – poor thought trains, they never get to their destination ;(

"Hey Uraraka, how are you ?" Izuku greeted, not conscious of the horrible accident he had perpetrated.

"Shut up." A mysterious cloaked figure said, "I'm not even that mysterious. For example if I said that..."

Non, Non, mon ami, that wouldn't do, you must remain a cameo and a teaser for a next fanfic for the moment. Where was I ? Oh yes that's right, creating a story without getting interrupted ! So, as I was saying, Izuku had just arrived and in Ochaco's eyes, he looked beautiful. He hadn't put on a suit but he still made the effort to have a green polo and it complemented his hair and eye colour perfectly.

"Izuku, I've already told you could call me Ochaco," she said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Izuku replied, scratching his head, "I'm still not used to it. So what are we doing ?"

"There is a special exhibition right now," Ochaco explained, "And Melissa was able to get some tickets for us ! But I'm not allowed to tell you what it will be. That would ruin the surprise don't you think ?"

"Yes the beautiful surprise of Mister narrator." the now doomed cameo said, "Sorry, what was that ?"

Suddenly, the cameo got teleported away in another dimension where Kaminari hit with his 1.3 million volts to shut him up. Surprisingly enough, no train of thoughts were hurt this time.

"That makes sense," Izuku thought aloud, "When is the next session ?"

"It's at 10 past 5," Ochako answered, "We could go grab some popcorn or… mochi if you want."

Izuku thought for a while and said : "Let's grab some mochi !"

It took all of Ochaco's will not to scream like a 6 year old. They got the long-desired mochi and entered in the room after giving their tickets. The show began with a picture of the night sky, that quickly started to spin and form letters, then words, and even drawings. It was absolutely fantastic and Izuku and Ochaco couldn't help but be awed before it. Even better according to Ochaco was those mochi they were eating – technology did wonders to improve those. As it was evolving both of them were getting comfy in their seats and Ochaco wanted to get closer to Izuku.

"Hey Deku," Ochaco whispered, "Do you care if I lift the armrest ?"

"No," Izuku silently replied, "Feel free."

Ochaco took the chance to snuggle up her favourite hero-in-training. Izuku turned his head around at first and he seemed a bit weirded out, but he let it slide. After a while, he even seemed comfortable and Ochaco realised this was the closest she ever had been to Izuku.

However, at this moment, there was a special announcement by Melissa of all people that said that this showing was for none other than Izuku Midoriya. Needless to say, he was quite surprised, especially once he saw his figure and his name spelled out.

After that roller coaster of emotions, Ochaco and Izuku came out of the room holding hands. When Midoriya realised that, he quickly excused himself and stopped holding Ochaco's hand. She was a bit disappointed but she didn't say anything. They kept walking through I-expo at night, seeing the various colorful displays, even at night.

"Kind of surprising my name showed up, huh ?" Izuku thought aloud, "I never thought Melissa's planned involved this..."

He interrupted himself when realising he might have said something he shouldn't. Melissa hadn't told him that Ochaco was involved so Izuku didn't think so either. That is, until she stopped in her tracks and blushed a little.

"Melissa told you about it ?" Ochaco said, "But I thought that..."

"I don't really know anything about it really," Izuku interrupted, "She just told me to come to the meeting point at 5 pm." _And that I could get with you without doing anything _went unspoken.

"Oh," Ochaco said, blushing deeper, "I guess there's no use pretending then. There's something I must tell you."

"Well," Izuku admitted, "I've got something to tell you too."

"Oh please say it first," Ochaco quickly said, "I'm sure what you want to say is more important."

"No, no," Izuku insisted, "You say it first. And no buts."

"Fine, I'll go first if you want." Ochaco said after a bit of reflexion, "Deku, you're a really close friend to me. You saved from that giant robot even when your quirk injured you so badly, and ever since then you keep being a great role model for me. You're really kind, funny, cute and it's always so nice being around you. I'm… I'm in love with you Deku !"

That was a lot of information to take in, especially considering how determined Ochaco looked while saying it. Izuku carefully pondered over what to say next, so he didn't hurt Ochaco unintentionally. After examining everything he could say, Izuku decided to go for the simplest thing to say.

"I love you too, Ochaco." Izuku said.

Ocahco was taken back by what he had said and was even more surprised when Izuku kissed her on the lips. It didn't last long but it was a moment of pure bliss.

"Finally ! That was long overdue" the incredibly resilient figure said, not seeing its error, "What error are you talking about ?

Well, you see, I knew you were going to come out eventually, seeing as I have unfortunately granted you plot armour for this fic. I will not make this error again and this is why I'm sending you back where you belong ! Wait for your moment to shine there.

Anyway, Ochaco and Izuku continued to walk under the moonlight, towards a bright future – or something like that.

**A.N.:** Phew ! I finally finished writing this ! I hope you enjoyed it and do not worry, more will come of the narrator and his plucky pal ! Feel free to leave reviews so I can try to improve my writing and see you next time !

Am I only the only one who thinks I-Island sound like someone stuttering ?

I have chortles !


End file.
